


Jun's Squirrel Friend

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Animals, Caretaking, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jun finds a squirrel and vows to take care of it.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Quarantink Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Jun's Squirrel Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of quarantink, today we have the prompt of squirrel. I immediately thought of Jun having a tiny cute pet squirrel, and this happened. Please enjoy!

It had been a very normal day of training at the club, Jun and Conrad making heart eyes at each other, Yuzuru training his quad axel and striking fear into anyone who saw, and Jason and Evgenia joking together. Jason and Evgenia were on their way out, but Evgenia quickly came back in, however, and called for Jun.

"Jun! You are good with animals, correct? Can you come out front? Jason found an injured squirrel and said you might be able to help." 

"Yeah! Just a second!" Jun quickly unlaced his skates and traded them out for shoes before running out the door.

There he found Jason sitting next to a squirrel that was nuzzling at his shoe. The poor thing had a noticeably messed up leg, but didn't seem to be lashing out in pain. Jun carefully scooped it up off the ground, and into his arms.

"I'll wrap the little guy up in my jacket while I pack up, then I'll take him to the vet and see what they can do! I might have to take it home with me, but my raccoon probably won't mind!" Jun hummed happily as he strolled back in, squirrel in hand.


End file.
